Ob
Category:BestiaryCategory:Notorious MonstersCategory:AutomatonsCategory:Zeni Notorious Monsters Notes: :*Spawned by trading Cog Lubricant to ??? in Alzadaal Undersea Ruins G-7 at the Bhaflau Remnants map. (SE Porter) :*When checked, the ??? point says "The ground here is slimy to the touch..." :*Can be Gravitied, Paralyzed, Bound, and Slowed. All hit without a problem. Seems to be immune to Silence. :*Recommended having a Puppetmaster use maneuvers to trigger a non-Harlequin frame for a much easier kill. :**Harlequin Frame is undoubtedly the most difficult to deal with, as it has quick cast spells, does not stay at range, has access to Magic Mortar and Slapstick, seems to have an innate resistance to both physical and magical damage, and seems to gain a very potent Regain trait at lower HP. :* Ob will change its frame based on the maneuvers used by a Puppetmaster present. The Puppetmaster has to be in the same alliance, and it cannot be a subjob. :**Wind Maneuver or Thunder Maneuver will trigger Ob to change into Sharpshot. :**Fire Maneuver or Earth Maneuver will trigger Ob to change into Valoredge. :**Ice Maneuver will trigger Ob to change into Stormwaker. :*Harlequin :**Uses Slapstick, Knockout, Magic Mortar (very long range and ignores shadows). :**Magic Mortar, especially when used by the Harlequin frame, seems to be the strongest overall weapon skill. When Ob is at low HP, it has been known to deal upwards of 2000 damage, at range, and ignoring shadows. :**Harlequin Ob has access to Dia, Blind, Slow, Paralyze, and can Cure IV itself. :*Stormwaker :**Uses Slapstick, Knockout, Magic Mortar (very long range and ignores shadows) :**Will not move into melee range until it's <66% HP. :**Has access to all tier IV black magic spells, tier III black magic "-ga" spells, Ancient Magic, Stun, Sleep II, Sleepga II the "Elemental enfeebles" (Drown, Choke, etc...), Blaze Spikes, and the same enfeebles as the Harlequin. It does not seem to cure itself. :*Valoredge :**Uses String Clipper, Chimera Ripper, Cannibal Blade, Bone Crusher :*Sharpshot :**Uses Arcuballista (ranged), Daze (ranged), Armor Piercer (ranged) :**Will not move into melee range until it's <66% HP. :*Soloable by 75RDM/NIN using a standard Gravity kiting method. Utsusemi is very important, as Armor Piercer has been known to do upwards of 1700 damage. :*Duoable by 75PLD/NIN and 75PUP/NIN using Soolsoother. :*Overloading by a PUP will cause Ob to go AMOK! Ob's attack speed increases as well as its attacks. PLD got hit by over 200 per hit. Do not overload! Historical Background In Judaic culture, ob (or owb) is the word which refers to either the spirit of a dead human, the medium possessed by the dead person’s spirit (derived from “skin-bottle” or “leather bottle”, referring to the person as a vessel, which is usually the conjurer themselves), the artifacts used to conjure such spirits, or even the necromancer themselves. The practice of necromancy was relatively common among pagan Jewish belief based on the prohibitions of it and other such divination practices mentioned in the Old Testament. References to such wizards and familiar spirits can be found in the Books of Leviticus and Deuteronomy. The Hebrew ob has cognates in various Mesopotamian languages, where it means “deceased person’s spirit” and “pit” (referring originally to the pit from which the spirit of a dead person, usually an ancestor, could be summoned, but later to any hole in the ground). It should be noted the equivalent word to ob in Greek, pytho, also refers to both the conjurer and the spirit possessing them.